


Fashionably Late

by NoScrubs12345



Series: tis the season [29]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-14 00:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1245865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto get ready to go to a New Year's Party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashionably Late

**Author's Note:**

> For [awdt](http://awdt.livejournal.com/)'s 2008 Christmas advent challenge. Day thirty: " frantically getting ready for a New Year's Eve party."

“We’re going to be late, Jack!” Ianto called from the hallway, standing with his hands on his hips. “I told Gwen we’d be there by ten.”

“What time is it now?” Jack asked as he stepped in front of the door, struggling with his tie.

Ianto rolled his eyes with a huff. “Ten ‘til. Need help with that?”

Jack looked up at him with a shy smile and dropped his hands from the royal blue silk. “I don’t see how you wear these things everyday.”

Ianto’s lips quirked as he stepped forward and took the tie in his hands. He rearranged it around Jack’s neck, feeling Jack’s pulse quicken as his finger’s brushed against his neck. “It’s all what you get used to.”

Jack chuckled and rubbed Ianto’s forearm. “It was the worst part of my RAF uniform, if you ask me. I always hated the damn thing.”

“It’s just a piece of fabric, Jack,” Ianto said, eyes sparkling as he knotted the tie and tightened it. He smoothed his hand down it to straighten the smooth, cool fabric. “Are they really that bad?”

“Not on you,” Jack said and took Ianto’s hand in his. He twined their fingers together as he chastely kissed the Welshman.

Ianto half-smiled as they pulled apart and rested his forehead against Jack’s. “Careful. Flattery will get you everywhere.”

Jack chuckled and wrapped his arms around Ianto. He held him for a moment, breathing in his cologne and the lingering scent of his shampoo. He sighed as Ianto placed his hands on his hips and gently pushed him away. He pulled away with a kiss to Ianto’s temple and gave his hand a small squeeze.

“We should go, shouldn’t we?” he said as Ianto dropped his hand and took their coats from the bed.

He helped Jack on with his before picking a spot of lint from his own and shrugging it on. “Well, we could say we’re ‘fashionably late’ when we do get there but I don’t think Gwen would believe us.”

“Or we could just stay in and celebrate on our own,” Jack said, one eyebrow raised, and followed Ianto out of the bedroom. “I’d rather stay here with you than count down the New Year in a room full of strangers.”

Ianto smiled and kissed him, lips moving against Jack’s tenderly. “Me too, Jack,” he said and sighed as he took a step back. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled his keys out. Tossing them to Jack, he said, “I suggest you go easy on my car while you’re trying to break the land speed record.”

“Oi!” Jack called indignantly and smacked Ianto’s arse as the younger man laughed. He wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist, holding him close before he could flee down the stairs. He smiled as he placed a kiss to Ianto’s neck and said, “Are you implying I’m a bad driver, Mr Jones?”

“Just remember you said it, not me,” Ianto quipped and placed his hands over Jack’s. He turned his head to press a quick kiss to Jack’s lips as he pulled his arms away. “Ready?”

“If I have to be,” Jack said with a sigh and smiled to himself as Ianto chuckled and followed him downstairs and out to the car.


End file.
